Helsinki
by Valmorel
Summary: Newt a dix ans. Quand la porte de ses nouveaux voisins s'entrouvre, deux yeux liquoreux le fixent, et une odeur de tarte à l'abricot flotte dans l'atmosphère. Douze ans plus tard, l'odeur de tarte a disparu, mais les yeux couleur whisky le fixent avec toujours autant d'intensité.


**Note** : 1er OS de la série des capitales. Merci à _**Flo**_ et _**Akimichi**_ , c'est vous et moi bb.

Posté aujourd'hui, parce que _La légèreté des sentiments_ a été publiée initialement le 12 juin 2016, et je voulais fêter ça.

* * *

 _ **Helsinki**_

* * *

Le silence les accueille lorsqu'ils passent le palier de l'immeuble. La porte se referme derrière eux dans un claquement sourd, et ils se retrouvent seuls dans la nuit, à cette heure où on ne sait s'il est trop tard, ou bien trop tôt.

Ils se regardent, un coup d'œil furtif, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose prendre la parole. Que pourraient-ils rajouter à ce qui vient de se jouer entre les quatre murs qu'ils viennent de quitter.

L'alcool fait son effet, et la fraîcheur de la nuit les atteint à peine. Pas une seule brise ne vient remuer les feuilles des platanes qui bordent la rue, et leurs pas résonnent sur le trottoir.

Leur marche est rapide, presque mécanique tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la station de vélos en libre-service. L'idée leur paraissait bonne, une heure plus tôt, au-dessus d'un verre de whisky-coca, mais Newt se permet d'en douter alors qu'il trébuche sur un obstacle invisible.

Thomas lui attrape machinalement le bras, dans une maigre tentative de l'empêcher de tomber, mais déjà Newt se rétablit et retrouve son équilibre précaire. Thomas rompt le contact et fourre sa main dans sa poche en détournant le regard. Newt ressent déjà le manque de la chaleur de sa poigne.

Une voiture passe, les vitres entrouvertes, et une musique techno emplit la rue déserte. Un croisement plus tard, et la musique a disparu. Ils sont de nouveau seuls dans cette ville sans soleil.

Les deux garçons n'ont toujours pas prononcé un mot, et si cela n'est pas vraiment étonnant pour Newt, qui conserve en toute occasion un flegme légendaire, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche pour Thomas. Si Newt avait su qu'il suffisait de parler de _ça_ pour le faire taire, il s'y serait peut-être mis plus tôt.

Alors il allume une cigarette en attendant patiemment que Thomas retrouve le sens de la parole. De toute manière, ils vont au même endroit, alors il a tout son temps. Il espère simplement que Thomas lui décrochera deux mots quand ils arriveront à l'appartement, et qu'il leur faudra se mettre d'accord sur qui utilise la salle de bain en premier.

En plus, Newt est quasiment sûr d'avoir oublié ses clés chez Teresa.

Il jette un nouveau regard en coin à Thomas, qui garde les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Il est incapable de dire s'il tente de rester concentrer pour ne pas tituber, ou s'il est réellement gêné par rapport à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Newt a vaguement l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

Il a du mal à remettre ses idées en place, mais même si la bouteille de moelleux qu'il s'est avalé rend sa réflexion brouillonne, il a conscience que quelque chose d'important vient de se jouer. Quelque chose qui le concerne apparemment, mais il n'est pas trop sûr. En revanche, s'il est certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il est complètement à côté de ses pompes.

Il a cette impression de travail accompli, de poids enlevé des épaules et d'angoisse sourde qui suit toute prise de décision importante. Mais ses yeux papillonnent, et il tire une nouvelle latte sur sa cigarette qui commence carrément à lui donner le tournis.

Quand ils arrivent devant la rangée de vélos, braves petits soldats de chrome qui attendent de servir les âmes errantes qui auraient snobé le dernier tramway, l'ambiance devient subitement plus pesante. Newt jette son mégot. Thomas vient de se racler la gorge, et il relève la tête vers lui. Quand leurs regards se croisent, son estomac se contracte subitement. Il revient sur tout ce qu'il a pu penser plus tôt : en fait, il a seulement envie de vomir.

\- Tu as ta carte ?

Newt ne répond rien. Il n'a même pas compris la question.

Thomas soupire, et se rapproche brusquement de lui. Subitement, l'univers de Newt se résume à l'odeur de Thomas qui l'entoure, à ces yeux brillants qui le fixent avec agacement, à ses mains qui s'infiltrent sous sa veste pour saisir son portefeuille.

Attend, quoi ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Thomas se recule, et Newt peut à nouveau respirer normalement alors que les mains baladeuses quittent son corps. Le brun sort la carte d'abonnement de Newt de son portefeuille, et se rapproche de la borne. Newt le fixe stupidement pendant de longues secondes, et finit par comprendre ce qu'il est en train de faire.

\- Et pour toi ?

Sa voix est rauque à cause de son silence prolongé, et Thomas tourne la tête vers lui. Il arbore soudainement un air timide que Newt ne lui connaissait pas, et ça le fait grimacer. Thomas n'est pas timide. Thomas est franc, direct, sincère. Thomas ne passe pas par quatre chemins quand il a quelque chose à dire, et Thomas a toujours quelque chose à dire.

\- C'est moi qui conduit. T'es pas en état.

Répond-il finalement, avant de reporter son attention sur la borne.

Newt hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils empruntent un vélo pour deux, et d'habitude ça les fait juste marrer, mais ce soir l'atmosphère est pleine d'une gravité anormale, qui les empêche de rire.

Thomas va décrocher un vélo tandis que Newt se rallume une cigarette. Il reste planté en observant le brun se débattre avec l'engin, qui refuse de bouger tant qu'il n'aura pas été traité avec douceur, et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire qu'il peine à refréner.

Douze ans qu'il connaît Thomas, cinq ans qu'ils habitent ensemble, mais jamais l'ambiance n'a été aussi tendue entre eux. D'un côté, avec la mini-bombe qu'il a lâché au-dessus du saucisson et des Curly, il aurait dû s'en douter. Même si Newt a réellement du mal à croire que Thomas n'avait vraiment rien vu venir. Il aurait fallu être aveugle, ou complètement stupide pour ne pas réaliser… _Tout ça_.

Ils s'étaient fait la promesse, alors qu'ils étaient au lycée – ou peut-être était-ce au collège ? Le temps passe si vite – qu'ils ne se mentiraient jamais. C'était une des conditions sine qua non de leur amitié, la base immuable de leur relation. Et même si cette promesse découlait à l'origine d'une sombre histoire de boum à laquelle l'un avait été invité et pas l'autre, ils ont toujours essayé de s'y tenir. Newt n'a fait que perpétuer la tradition.

Et tandis que Newt s'interroge sur l'utilisation moderne du mot « boum », Thomas finit enfin par décrocher le vélo d'un mouvement sec. On sent l'habitué alors qu'il teste les freins, palpe les pneus d'un geste de connaisseur, et Newt sent sa gorge se serrer quand il repense à toutes ces nuits où ils ont pédalé dans les rues de leur ville, en riant comme des possédés. Ce soir-là, Thomas semble avoir envie de tout sauf de rire avec lui en dévalant l'énorme pente qui mène à leur appartement. Alors qu'ils se trouvent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, la distance entre eux n'a jamais semblé aussi grande.

Quand Thomas se tourne vers lui, après avoir fait toutes les vérifications qu'il est humainement possible de faire sur un vélo, Newt lui envoie un petit rictus nonchalant en écrasant sa clope. Il réalise parfaitement que l'autre garçon fait tout ce qui lui passe par la tête pour reculer ce moment où ils devront monter à deux sur ce putain de vélo, Newt s'accrochant à Thomas comme une princesse en détresse, sauvée des affres de l'alcool par son chevalier servant.

Sauf que Newt n'a rien d'une princesse en détresse, et il se rapproche du vélo d'un pas conquérant. Il enjambe le cadre de métal et se pose sur la selle, ses longues jambes de part et d'autre de leur monture de fer. Il s'applique à conserver une expression simplement moqueuse, pour que Thomas ne s'aperçoive pas de l'angoisse qui monte en lui, qui lui étreint la gorge comme une boa constrictor et qui l'empêche de respirer.

Alors c'est comme ça maintenant ? Ils ne sont plus ensemble contre le reste du monde, mais l'un contre l'autre, murés dans un silence gêné ?

Thomas se glisse entre le guidon et la selle, et c'est con parce qu'ils ont fait ça des milliers de fois, mais Newt se sent soudainement extrêmement gêné d'entourer ses bras autour de sa taille, gêné de cette proximité qui leur est imposée.

Si seulement il avait été capable d'aligner trois pas sans manquer de trébucher, si seulement il n'avait pas été si prompt à vider les verres qu'Alby lui servait sans discontinuer, si seulement il avait accepté de se taire pour une fois dans sa vie, ils n'en seraient pas là…

Pas là à se partager un seul vélo, pas là à ne pas oser se parler quand ils pouvaient passer des nuits entières à discuter il n'y a pas si longtemps. Pas là à être si ridicules.

Thomas lance le vélo de quelques coups de pédales, et les immeubles défilent à toute vitesse sous les yeux de Newt, qui tente de rester éloigné le plus possible du torse de Thomas. Malheureusement pour lui, la route est en descente, et après quelques mètres, Thomas reste simplement debout sur les pédales. Seul le vent siffle à leurs oreilles tandis qu'ils filent dans la rue, portés par la gravité.

Thomas roule au milieu de la voie normalement réservée aux tramways, mais personne n'est là pour le lui faire remarquer. Ils sont complètement seuls dans cette ville d'ordinaire si agitée, et les doigts de Newt se resserrent sur le ventre du brun.

\- Je suis désolé Tommy.

Marmonne-t-il, le nez fourré dans le tissu du teddy que porte Thomas. C'est con, mais il a soudainement envie de pleurer. Thomas ne répond pas, mais Newt le sent se crisper contre lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il est presque sur le point de s'endormir – ce qui est une idée relativement stupide quand on est assis sur une moitié de selle d'un vélo lancé à pleine vitesse – Thomas freine brutalement, manquant d'éjecter son passager, qui avait desserré son étreinte sur sa veste de base-ball.

Newt pose les pieds à terre alors que Thomas descend précipitamment du vélo. Ils sont toujours au milieu de la voie de tram, et deux jeunes passent sur la piste cyclable, quelques mètres plus loin, en leur jetant un regard curieux. Ils vont en avoir pour leur argent apparemment, puisque Thomas vient de donner le signal de départ du grand final.

A vrai dire, Newt était presque impatient que l'orage se déclare. Il connaît si bien Thomas qu'il aurait pu entendre le tonnerre gronder s'il avait collé son oreille contre son torse. Il ne sait pas ce qui a constitué l'élément déclencheur, mais il serait presque tenté de rentrer sa tête dans les épaules afin d'attendre que la foudre passe.

L'homme-tempête s'est éloigné de quelques pas. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux, bourrasque de vent qui le décoiffe, et Newt ne peut s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement du regard. C'est plus fort que lui, et il sent sa respiration s'accélérer quand ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Thomas.

Le brun le foudroie du regard, et Newt sent comme un torrent de pluie glacée – pour rester dans les métaphores météorologiques – s'abattre sur lui quand il lui crache :

\- Arrête ça tu veux ?!

Newt hausse les épaules, et Thomas se rapproche de lui brutalement. Le blond n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà les mains de Thomas crochètent son col, et son esprit disjoncte définitivement quand sa bouche se pose sur la sienne.

Le baiser est brutal, exigeant, et Newt n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il en a rêvé de ce moment-là. Pour être honnête, il bénirait presque la pédale qui lui égratigne le mollet droit pour lui assurer qu'il n'est pas actuellement dans son lit, à se passer encore en boucle le beau film de ses fantasmes.

Douze ans qu'il connaît Thomas, cinq ans qu'ils habitent ensemble, et probablement autant de temps passé à être amoureux de lui.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quand c'est arrivé. Peut-être un de ces dimanches où Thomas était remonté avec les croissants de son jogging matinal avec Minho, un sourire lumineux sur le visage, et qu'ils avaient partagé un café en regardant les dessins animés. Peut-être un de ces soirs où il avait presque pleuré de découragement sur ses révisions, et que Thomas était venu le rejoindre dans sa chambre en apercevant la lumière sous la porte pour lui proposer une pause-cigarette. Peut-être un de ces midis où Thomas l'avait accueilli quand il rentrait de cours, le nez plongé dans un livre de recettes, la taille ceinte par son fameux tablier « La cuisine, c'est pas mon truc », alors qu'une vague odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air. Peut-être à cause d'un mélange de tout ça, de leur vie ensemble.

Quand ils avaient passé leur bac, se mettre en colocation leur était apparu comme une évidence. Après tout, ce n'était que la suite logique des choses. C'était comme si le destin s'acharnait à les coller l'un à l'autre depuis leur tendre enfance.

-X-

Newt a dix ans. Sa famille vient d'emménager dans une banlieue tranquille, juste avant qu'il ne fasse sa rentrée au collège. Sa mère veut saluer les nouveaux voisins comme il se doit, et elle les a trainés, Sonya et lui, battre les pavés du lotissement pour distribuer des cookies.

Des cookies putain, Newt est persuadé qu'on a jamais fait pire en termes de première rencontre du voisinage.

Quand ils sonnent à la porte de la famille Edison, Newt garde résolument les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, ignorant les coups de coudes que Sonya lui lance dans les côtes. Il se sent furieusement rougir en entendant le ton trop enjoué de sa mère, qui les présente avec bonne humeur, et il relève le regard pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un petit brun d'à peu près son âge.

Ils se fixent en silence pendant que leurs mères se répandent en amabilités, leur ton sucré emplissant l'atmosphère presque aussi fortement que l'odeur de tarte à l'abricot sortie du four qui s'échappe de la coquette maison.

La mère de Thomas minaude « Rachel serait ravie de jouer avec Sonya, viens par là ma chérie que je te présente aux nouveaux voisins ne sont-ils pas charmants », et Newt aperçoit une petite fille brune qui se cache derrière sa mère, comme une biche effarouchée que la présence lumineuse de Sonya semble effrayer. Sa petite sœur renvoie un signe amical à l'autre fille, un sourire angélique sur le visage, et Newt soupire comme l'enfant râleur qu'il est alors à l'époque.

Une main ferme se pose sur son épaule, et il se sent légèrement poussé vers l'avant, trop brutalement exposé aux regards scrutateurs des adultes comme des enfants. Il entend vaguement sa mère le présenter, voici Newt mon aîné, il doit avoir le même âge que Thomas n'est-ce pas, et il est presque sûr que la panique se lit sur son visage de se voir ainsi dévisagé.

Thomas tend alors la main d'un air solennel, et Newt lui rend mollement sa poignée de main, tétanisé par cette première rencontre trop formelle. Leurs mères les couvent d'un air attendri, et il sent une énorme pression sur ses épaules, la responsabilité de devoir s'entendre avec le fils du voisin sous peine de répudiation immédiate.

D'accord, peut-être qu'il se fait une montagne d'une taupinière. Mais pour sa défense, il a toujours été mauvais pour se faire des amis. Jamais les bonnes personnes, jamais le bon moment. Et à la fin, la solitude, car mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

Trop lentement au goût de Newt, la porte de la maison se referme, gardant jalousement dans son enceinte l'odeur de tarte à l'abricot et les yeux liquoreux du fils-du-voisin-qui-devait-avoir-son-âge.

Newt refuse d'accompagner sa mère pour le reste du quartier, et il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un livre. Trop de sociabilité tue la sociabilité. Et Newt n'a jamais été un garçon sociable de toute manière.

Le lendemain matin, quand son père l'envoie chercher le courrier, il aperçoit Thomas sortir de chez lui, un skate à la main, et les deux garçons font mine de s'ignorer.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être bête quand on a dix ans.

Le jour d'après, Newt est dans sa chambre en train de construire la plus grande tour de Lego jamais construite – du moins, c'est ce qu'il imagine – quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonne dans la maison. Ses parents, occupés à ranger le garage, ne répondent pas, et c'est Sonya qui se charge d'accueillir le visiteur.

Aimable petite Sonya.

Quelques instants plus tard, Newt sursaute violemment alors que Sonya crie son nom dans les escaliers d'une voix suraiguë, et sa gigantesque construction d'au moins 50 centimètres de haut s'écroule sur le parquet de sa chambre dans un fracas monstre. Quand il lève les yeux, la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvre doucement, et Thomas apparait sur le seuil, un sourire contrit sur le visage, et un ballon de foot crasseux sous le bras.

Newt a toujours détesté le foot. Mais ce jour-là, il accepte de délaisser ses livres et la fraîcheur de sa chambre pour aller jouer avec des garçons inconnus sur le stade qui jouxte le lotissement, sous un soleil de plomb. Il est incapable d'expliquer à ses parents pourquoi aujourd'hui, il a décidé de devenir sociable, mais la lueur de fierté qui brille dans leurs yeux lui donne un début de réponse. Ça, et le sourire engageant de Thomas quand il le tire par la main sitôt que ses parents donnent leur accord.

-X-

Thomas le repousse aussi brutalement qu'il ne l'a attiré à lui, et Newt manque de tomber du vélo, sur lequel il ne tenait plus que dans un équilibre précaire. Le brun face à lui affiche un air froid, et son estomac se tord sous la douloureuse morsure du rejet. Sensation bien trop familière quand on est ami de longue date avec Thomas Edison.

-X-

Newt a treize ans. Une soirée est organisée par son collège pour Noël, le soda coulera à flots et il y aura même un DJ, quelle aubaine. Tous les adolescents se réjouissent d'une telle soirée, et Newt esquive nonchalamment les questions empressées de ses amis, qui lui demandent quelle fille il compte inviter.

Il n'en a pas parlé avec Thomas, mais cela lui semble évident qu'ils iront tous les deux, comme d'habitude, pour pouvoir rire des jeunes garçons engoncés dans leurs costumes trop grands, et des jeunes filles maquillées par maman pour l'occasion, une fleur portée au poignet dans l'espoir que leur rustre cavalier aura fait l'effort d'assortir sa cravate à la couleur des pétales.

À la récré suivante, alors que Minho l'entraîne dans un coin pour lui montrer sous cape le nouveau jeu de Nintendo DS que ses parents lui ont acheté, il aperçoit Thomas du coin de l'œil, qui se dirige en se tortillant vers Teresa, une fille de 3ème B à laquelle il n'a jamais vraiment parlé.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Winston et Fry le regardent en riant, et Newt se sent vaguement vexé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence d'un truc qui semble aussi tordant.

Il scrute Thomas, qui demande à Teresa en rougissant de l'accompagner à la soirée, et il fronce les sourcils quand la jeune fille accepte, les joues tout aussi rouges que son vis-à-vis. Minho finit par réaliser que Newt ne l'écoute pas du tout, et suit la direction de son regard. Newt entend un son étranglé à côté de lui, et il sait que Minho a également capté ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il est amoureux de Teresa depuis qu'elle lui a prêté son effaceur en 5ème pendant une heure de permanence commune, et cela fait deux jours qu'il essaie de trouver le courage de l'inviter à la soirée de Noël.

Newt, lui, n'est pas amoureux de Teresa, ni de Thomas par ailleurs, mais lui aussi ressent cette drôle de sensation d'être en train de suffoquer. Plus qu'un couteau, c'est toute la batterie de cuisine que Thomas vient de lui planter dans le dos.

Mais Newt est un garçon intelligent, et il sait que ce ne serait pas normal de se plaindre auprès de son ami, de lui dire qu'il aurait préféré qu'ils y aillent ensemble.

Alors le soir, dans le bus, il se contente d'écouter patiemment les divagations de Thomas sur la fameuse Teresa, sur ses yeux bleus comme un lac de haute montagne et sur son sourire adorable quand elle lui a dit oui.

Newt, lui, a les yeux bêtement noirs, trop sombres pour subir la comparaison avec les prunelles lumineuses de l'adolescente, alors il se tait, et regarde par la fenêtre en comptant les arrêts.

Le lendemain, quand Minho lui demande d'un air inquiet s'il a trouvé une cavalière, il se contente de hausser les épaules comme si tout ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Et le jour de la soirée, son ventre se tord méchamment quand Thomas et Teresa posent fièrement devant le photographe, qui immortalise les jolis petits couples qui font leur entrée dans le théâtre du collège, redécoré pour l'occasion. Ce soir-là, il ignore les tentatives de discussion qu'amorce Thomas, qui a rapidement abandonné sa cavalière pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, alors que tout le monde danse. Le brun finit par se lasser de se heurter à un mur, et il retourne s'amuser avec les autres. Ils ne parleront pas du reste de la soirée, et pas un mot ne troublera le silence qui règne dans la voiture du père de Thomas, qui est venu les rechercher.

-X-

Au final, d'après ce qu'en sait Newt, jamais Thomas et Teresa ne sont sortis ensemble. A peine un ou deux baisers échangés lors de soirées un peu trop alcoolisées, mais jamais ils ne sont allés plus loin. Teresa lui a un jour confié qu'elle aurait eu l'impression de sortir avec son frère, et Newt avait consciencieusement ignoré cette sensation de soulagement qui avait imprégné chacune des cellules de son corps à cette nouvelle.

Actuellement, ce n'est pas du soulagement qu'il ressent, mais plutôt une haine immense contre Thomas, qu'il fusille du regard alors qu'il s'éloigne précipitamment. Le vélo tombe par terre avec fracas, mais aucun d'eux ne s'y intéresse, trop occupés à se dévisager furieusement.

Durant toutes les années qu'a duré leur amitié, ils ont connu de nombreux stades différents, mais jamais, _jamais_ , il n'y a eu une telle tension entre eux deux. Et Newt est rendu littéralement fou par cette colère qu'il sent chez Thomas, alors que bordel, c'était uniquement la conclusion logique de tout ce qu'ils ont pu être auparavant.

Douze ans qu'ils se connaissent, il serait difficile de dire qu'ils ont brûlé les étapes.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

Newt a presque craché sa phrase, les yeux plissés de dégoût. Il voit Thomas qui se débat, partagé entre l'envie de se rapprocher de lui, et cette tension sous-jacente qui le tient à une distance raisonnable. Apparemment, c'est son cerveau qui a gagné la partie, car il s'éloigne encore de quelques pas, et bientôt ils devront crier pour s'entendre si Thomas continue ainsi de reculer.

\- Je te retourne la question. C'était quoi _ça_ ?

Newt ricane, et balaie la question d'un mouvement de main.

\- La vérité. La mienne en tout cas. Apparemment, c'est aussi la tienne vu ce que tu viens de faire…

Son ton est nonchalant, du moins il l'espère très fortement. Il sait que Thomas le connait par cœur, mais il ose croire que pour une fois, Thomas n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui trotte en tête. Il espère que Thomas ignore qu'il est à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer, et que de toute manière ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il pleure pour Thomas Fucking Edison.

-X-

Newt a seize ans. Il a accepté de mauvaise grâce d'accompagner Thomas et Minho au cross scolaire départemental, et il sait parfaitement qu'il va faire de la figuration pendant toute la journée – à supposer qu'il parvienne à passer quelques minutes avec ses amis.

Les deux garçons disparaissent sitôt arrivés pour se changer dans les vestiaires mis à disposition des concurrents, et Newt va s'installer dans les gradins branlants qui ont été installés près de la ligne de départ. Il pleut, il fait froid, et il a envie de tout sauf d'être là. Il a rencontré récemment Harriet, une amie de sa sœur qui a de fait une année de moins que lui, et ils devaient aller au cinéma cette après-midi-là. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a accepté d'accompagner Thomas et Minho se geler les noix dans ces gradins pourris, alors qu'il aurait pu être confortablement installé dans un fauteuil moelleux, entre un pot de pop-corn et une charmante demoiselle.

Il regarde son téléphone pour voir si la charmante demoiselle en question ne lui a pas envoyé un message, dans lequel mille smileys accompagneraient un texte plaintif rédigé en langage SMS, et qu'il mettrait encore plusieurs minutes à déchiffrer. Mais non, son écran reste désespérément vide, et il sursaute quand Thomas et Minho surgissent à côté de lui.

Les deux garçons sont en tenue de sport, manifestement insensibles au froid ambiant, et Newt frissonne dans sa doudoune en les regardant faire les cons pour s'échauffer, devant son regard morose. Ils le charrient un peu, sur son accoutrement façon bibendum, sur son téléphone qu'il scrute avec désespoir et sur son rendez-vous galant qui aurait forcément foiré s'il s'était ramené habillé comme ça.

Minho lance d'un ton bravache :

\- De toute manière, je lui ai dit que la place était déjà prise.

Il accompagne sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil qui se veut malicieux, et Newt lui renvoie un regard dédaigneux. Il est au courant que Minho essaie de lancer une nouvelle mode en faisant suivre toutes ses phrases par un clin d'œil, et il a lui-même tenté l'expérience, mais quand il s'y essaie, on a simplement l'impression qu'il a une poussière désagréable dans l'œil. Il a donc décidé d'arrêter de tenter d'imiter Minho.

Thomas demande :

\- Comment ça ? La place est prise par qui ?

Son ton est réellement interrogateur, et Newt lui lance un regard blasé, comme pour le dissuader d'écouter les conneries que Minho peut débiter. Cependant, ce dernier ne se laisse pas ébranler, et répond d'un ton enjoué :

\- Mais par toi mon cher Thomas !

Newt hausse les épaules. Il est habitué aux délires de Minho, mais celui-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il n'essaie même pas de paraître surpris ou gêné, puisque de toute manière, Thomas s'en charge pour deux.

\- Non mais n'importe quoi toi Minho pff…

Newt penche la tête, maintenant réellement intéressé par la discussion qui est en train de se dérouler. Il est certain que face à une telle argumentation, Minho ne pourra qu'accepter sa défaite et ployer le genou devant un tel maestro des mots.

Trêve de sarcasmes, Minho le fixe avec un regard goguenard et il sent que c'est à son tour d'entrer en scène.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de prendre tes fantasmes pour la réalité, ça m'arrangerait Min. J'y tenais à ce plan.

Thomas fronce les sourcils, et Newt doit résister à la tentation provocatrice de hausser les épaules une nouvelle fois. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la réponse que Thomas attendait, mais à vrai dire, il n'en a rien à faire. Ils ont déjà eu droit aux remarques stupides des adolescents quand ils étaient plus jeunes, les piques qu'on leur lançait parce qu'ils étaient systématiquement à deux, dans une bulle presque inviolable.

Bon, venant de Minho, c'est une première, mais il ne voit pas pourquoi ils devraient réagir d'une manière différente de d'habitude. Surtout que Minho est extrêmement bien placé pour connaître la nature de leur relation.

Le regard de Newt se fait suspicieux alors qu'il scrute son meilleur ami – enfin techniquement il s'agit de son deuxième meilleur ami, après Thomas, mais ça a toujours fait chier Newt d'établir des classements.

Se pourrait-il que..?

Cela fait quelques mois que Newt s'interroge sur lui-même. Une introspection comme le dit sa mère, fine psychologue à ses heures, entre deux maisons à vendre. Tout a commencé après ses premiers émois devant les nageurs à la télévision, lors des Jeux olympiques, et la question s'est posée, tout simplement.

 _Est-ce que je préfère les garçons ?_

La réponse est arrivée beaucoup moins simplement, et même à ce jour, Newt en doute encore. C'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à ce cinéma avec Harriet : il avait besoin de se convaincre que les accélérations de son cœur en détaillant les nageurs sur leur plot trouvaient leur explication dans une toute autre cause. Le stress du départ par exemple. C'est bien ça, le stress du départ.

Se pourrait-il que la soudaine lubie de Minho soit due à un niveau de perspicacité insoupçonné chez le garçon ?

Mais son ami se contente de lui sourire crânement, et les deux garçons descendent des gradins en trottinant quand le speaker appelle les cadets masculins au départ. Newt se renfrogne sur son siège, et jette un regard mauvais au crachin qui ne cesse de tomber. Il ne comprendra jamais le plaisir qu'il peut y avoir à courir dans la boue pendant une demi-heure, pour gagner une stupide médaille et la joie d'être vainqueur.

Bon, OK, il a eu un élément de réponse quand Minho lui a parlé du chèque qu'ils remportaient s'ils finissaient sur le podium. Les sportifs, tous des vénaux.

Il sursaute comme un con au moment où le coup de feu retentit, et il regarde la foule de garçons s'élancer sur la piste dans un joyeux chahut. Newt retient un soupir blasé, mais il se lève quand même pour s'approcher de la ligne d'arrivée, qui se trouve de l'autre côté du stade. Le parcours de cette course n'a aucun sens pour lui, mais tout dans cette journée lui échappe, alors il ne cherche pas à comprendre, et il essaie de se frayer un chemin parmi les groupes de personnes qui monopolisent les meilleurs places.

« Gnagnagna et tu feras un grand sourire à maman pour la photo mon bichon… » marmonne-t-il entre ses dents en avisant une mère de famille, coiffée d'un incongru chapeau de paille, se tenir prête avec un appareil photo jetable.

Lui n'a pas prévu d'appareil photo, et il ne sait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains en attendant que les coureurs daignent apparaître au bout de la piste. Alors, il s'accoude aux rambardes en fer, ignorant avec une stoïcité à toute épreuve le jeune enfant qui patauge dans la boue à ses pieds – mais que font les parents ? – et il attend.

Au bout de longues minutes, qui lui ont paru des heures – il en était même venu à écouter la conversation de Christelle et Véronique qui vantaient les mérites de leurs rejetons respectifs à 30 centimètres de lui – les premiers garçons commencent à arriver.

Ce n'est pas pour se vanter, mais Newt sait pertinemment que Thomas et Minho seront dans les premiers. Il les bénit pour ça d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'a jamais trop longtemps à attendre quand il les accompagne.

Sans surprise, Thomas est dans le peloton de tête, au coude-à-coude avec un Minho qui semble bien trop en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de courir dans la campagne pendant une demi-heure. Même s'il sait qu'il ne s'agit que d'un cross scolaire, et que ses amis sont habitués à courir de bien plus longues distances lors des compétitions officielles d'athlétisme, Newt leur en veut un peu. Ils pourraient au moins faire semblant d'être fatigués.

Un garçon blond, aux traits vaguement aryens, se poste à côté de Thomas, qui ne lui jette pas un regard. Newt se sent frissonner alors qu'il imagine sans peine l'air de concentration intense qui doit maintenant s'étaler sur le visage de Thomas. C'est sa spécialité, le sprint de fin.

Et justement, le voilà qui détale comme un lapin au milieu du peloton, et Newt sent une bouffée de fierté l'envahir alors qu'il observe la distance qui se creuse entre Thomas et le reste des concurrents. Ça c'est son ami, son frère, son actionnaire majoritaire.

Cependant, il fronce les sourcils alors que le garçon blond qui talonnait Thomas accélère lui aussi, dans une dernière foulée désespérée pour tenter de rattraper celui qui semble être son principal adversaire. Malheureusement pour lui, trop occupé à fixer la nuque de Thomas à quelques pas de lui, il semble en avoir oublié de regarder ses pieds.

On se croirait dans une comédie américaine tellement la scène est ridicule, et le temps de quelques secondes, Newt refuse d'y croire. Il refuse de croire que le blond, trop concentré sur la victoire, a lamentablement trébuché en plein milieu d'un sprint, et qu'il s'est rétamé en plein milieu de la piste en terre battue, entraînant Thomas dans sa chute.

Cependant, aucun des deux garçons ne se relève, et les autres coureurs les évitent du mieux qu'ils peuvent en continuant à courir. Le souffle coupé, Newt observe Minho qui semble avoir puisé dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour terminer la course, et qui retourne sur ses pas sitôt la ligne d'arrivée franchie.

Voir son ami se diriger vers Thomas resté à terre agit comme un électrochoc sur Newt, et il escalade la rambarde pour se précipiter sur la piste. Il court à contre-sens, évitant les groupes de coureurs qui semblent déstabilisés par les deux adolescents inconscients qui leur font obstacle, et Newt parvient enfin à Thomas.

Deux membres de l'équipe médicale sont déjà affairés autour des garçons, et Newt a le temps d'apercevoir l'angle étrange que forme le poignet de Thomas avant qu'un des docteurs ne s'en saisisse, probablement dans le but de le remettre en place. Le cœur de Newt bat fortement contre ses tempes, et il voit bien que les secouristes tentent de lui dire quelque chose, mais il est complètement sourd à leurs invectives.

Quand il entend le craquement sourd des os qui réintègrent leur place initiale, Newt commence à voir trouble, et il se demande quand est-ce que la pluie est devenue si forte pour lui brouiller la vue. La main réconfortante de Minho se pose sur son épaule, tandis que des soigneurs emportent Thomas sur un brancard, et Newt réalise qu'il est bêtement en train de pleurer.

Et c'est ridicule, parce que Newt est anglais, et qu'il ne pleure jamais, et surtout pas pour Thomas qui se croûte au moins trois fois par jour.

-X-

Et si Newt a été capable de pleurer comme une fillette parce que Thomas s'est taulé une fois de plus dans la boue lors d'une course potentiellement dangereuse, il a peur de sa propre réaction si le brun décide de le rejeter alors qu'il a décidé de jouer carte sur table à cette soirée.

Il aurait dû se douter que c'était une mauvaise idée de lancer une telle bombe avec une telle nonchalance, d'autant qu'il sait que Thomas a en horreur ce flegme horripilant qui l'accompagne partout où il va et dans n'importe quelle situation. Il lui arrive même parfois de le provoquer exprès, rien que pour voir s'allumer dans ses yeux une petite lueur d'intérêt, ou de dégoût selon la nouvelle idée de Thomas pour le faire réagir.

Newt ignore quelle flamme brille dans ses yeux ce soir, hormis celle de l'enfer des boissons alcoolisées, mais il pince les lèvres quand Thomas se rapproche – il faut vraiment qu'il se décide, il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles à jouer au yoyo trop longtemps comme ça.

Le ton du brun a de curieux accents de désespoir quand il lui demande :

\- Et Ben dans tout ça..?

Newt fronce les sourcils. Il avait complètement oublié Ben, ce garçon qu'il a rencontré à la bibliothèque un mois plus tôt, et qui lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre jeudi dernier. Apparemment, Newt lui avait bien plu, et même s'il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était réciproque, il avait passé un bon moment. Même s'il avait hâte sur la fin que ce rendez-vous se termine, afin de ne pas louper la traditionnelle soirée pizzas-séries que Thomas, Minho et lui avaient instauré.

Il sort une cigarette pour se donner une contenance, et l'allume en faisant mine de réfléchir à sa réponse. Il a toujours aimé faire marronner Thomas, l'impatience personnifiée, et il se délecte comme un chat en face d'un bol de lait de l'observer trépigner en attendant une réponse.

Après avoir tiré une longue bouffée, il finit par lâcher :

\- Je m'en fous.

Thomas ne répond rien, et Newt soupire lourdement.

\- Ecoute, on ne va pas y passer la soirée. Arrête d'agir comme une vierge effarouchée, c'est pas la fin du monde.

Thomas le regarde d'un air outragé, et Newt réprime un rictus moqueur en constatant que son ami arbore exactement la même tête que Rachel quand elle leur avait raconté les approches plus ou moins délicates d'Aris à son égard.

-X-

Newt a vingt ans. Il a été invité à l'anniversaire d'un « ami » de Rachel, qui a traîné de force son frère et sa meilleure amie, en l'occurrence Thomas et Sonya, pour lui tenir compagnie. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Rachel semble éprouver une vive admiration pour lui, qu'il pense ne pas vraiment mériter, et il est également convié à cette petite soirée. Newt se demande surtout pourquoi elle a pris la peine de les inviter, alors qu'il semble clair que cette soirée a pour objet unique la formation du « Ariel », aux dires des deux filles. Thomas avait bien proposé « Rachis » comme surnom de couple, mais allez savoir pourquoi, Rachel et Sonya avait répondu à son idée par un regard mauvais. Newt était pourtant vraiment enthousiasmé par la proposition.

Quand ils ont questionné Rachel sur le dress-code, l'adolescente leur avait recommandé de porter « quelque chose de simple vous allez voir, Aris ne se prend pas la tête ». Thomas et lui ont pris les consignes au pied de la lettre, et ils sont tous les deux en short de bain et en tee-shirt, affalés sur le canapé en attendant le signal de départ. Ils ignorent le regard condescendant que leurs sœurs leur lancent quand elles se décident finalement à sortir de la salle de bain – après tout, le carton d'invitation mentionnait une pool party.

En arrivant sur les lieux du crime, Newt grince des dents en apercevant les regards appréciateurs des (trop) nombreux invités mâles de la soirée qui glissent sur la robe moulante de sa sœur, et il s'avance un peu plus dans le hall de l'énorme maison, remplie à craquer d'adolescents surexcités.

Les deux filles se faufilent parmi les invités, saluant plusieurs connaissances avec de grands gestes enjoués, et Thomas et Newt échangent un regard de détresse quand ils réalisent que leur soirée va probablement se résumer à jouer les chaperons sobres pour leurs frangines, afin de les ramener à la maison en toute sécurité.

Newt regrette déjà d'avoir accepté, et il peut lire dans le regard de Thomas qu'il ne rêve que d'une chose : retrouver le canapé confortable de l'appartement qu'ils partagent, et jouer à Fifa jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Newt n'aime toujours pas le foot, même au bout de toutes ces années, mais il a trouvé dans les jeux de foot un plaisir un peu coupable, celui de désactiver son cerveau pendant quelques heures et d'insulter sans vergogne des joueurs pixellisés qui se mettent systématiquement hors-jeu, ces imbéciles.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que s'il aime jouer pendant des heures à la console, c'est aussi et surtout parce que c'est leur truc avec Thomas, depuis qu'ils sont petits, et qu'il ne renoncerait à ces moments pour rien au monde.

Mais si Newt se montre cruellement pertinent quand il s'agit d'analyser les autres, il manque encore de perspicacité quand il s'agit de lui. La preuve, Minho a su avant lui qu'il était gay. Et nous parlons tout de même du garçon qui a passé cinq ans à tourner autour de Teresa, avant de se décider brusquement à lui avouer sa flamme quand ils ont eu leur bac. Et encore, le rôle de Gally n'est pas à sous-estimer dans cette affaire.

Evidemment, quand un Gally fou furieux débarque dans l'optique de casser des mâchoires parce que Teresa vient de méchamment le larguer en lui avouant être amoureuse d'un autre garçon, on trouve quelques motivations à se déclarer.

Newt se souvient qu'ils avaient beaucoup ri avec Thomas ce jour-là, quand la sonnette de la maison Edison avait subi une atroce agression, les faisant violemment sursauter, et que Minho s'était rué vers la terrasse en leur faisant signe de ne pas dévoiler sa présence.

Les deux garçons avaient ouvert la porte avec un air angélique, et tandis que Newt niait toute présence Minhoesque dans la maison dans un présent absolu, Thomas se tordait de rire en pointant d'un doigt nonchalant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

La tête innocente de Minho avait surgi dans l'entrebâillement des portes vitrées, et Thomas et Newt s'étaient réinstallés dans le canapé en observant la scène d'un air moqueur. Un vrai délice.

En attendant, Newt nage dans tout sauf le bonheur alors qu'il se fait brutalement pousser dans l'immense piscine qui occupe au moins un tiers du jardin, une heure après être arrivé. Quand il émerge hors de l'eau, crachotant ses poumons alors qu'il vient de boire la tasse, seul Thomas lui tend la main pour le hisser hors du bassin. Son agresseur s'est volatilisé, et il lance des regards noirs aux adolescents saouls sous sa frange de cheveux mouillés, qu'il essaie en vain de dompter.

Un demi-sourire danse sur le visage de Thomas, et Newt le fusille du regard également – c'est un prix de gros, il ne rêve que d'une chose, que l'intégralité de la maison ainsi que ses occupants disparaissent sous les flammes.

Le brun lui attrape la main pour le guider dans la foule, et ça lui coupe brutalement l'envie de sourire. Il a réalisé récemment qu'il avait de drôles de réactions quand Thomas le touchait, même pour des gestes aussi anodins que lui donner une bourrade après un bon jeu de mots, mais ce soir, le frisson qui le traverse est particulièrement violent.

Il met ça sur le compte du choc thermique entre la température de la piscine et celle de l'extérieur – même s'il doit faire dans les 25 degrés – et puis, Thomas a une copine, ça serait quand même la loose d'éprouver un _truc_ pour un mec maqué.

Il a juste le temps de se souvenir que Thomas et Brenda ne sont plus ensemble depuis déjà deux semaines, qu'il se fait entraîner à l'étage de la maison, dans une pièce sombre, et Thomas claque la porte derrière eux.

Un énorme soupir de soulagement échappe au brun, qui allume le plafonnier avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le grand lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce.

\- Je crois qu'on est trop vieux pour ces conneries Newt.

Newt ricane avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Thomas les a entrainés dans une chambre d'amis visiblement, vu l'absence de décoration de la pièce, et lui aussi se sent soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé des déchets de l'humanité qui peuplent le rez-de-chaussée. Il refuse de se dire qu'il était à leur place peu de temps auparavant, et qu'il fut un temps où lui aussi ne tenait pas l'alcool, et surtout pas les mélanges explosifs que Minho et lui concoctaient lors de leurs fameuses soirées.

Est-ce utile de préciser qu'en plus d'être de mauvaise foi, Newt fait preuve d'une mémoire extrêmement courte ?

Ils restent sur le lit à discuter pendant un long moment, puis vient cet instant tragique où tous les sujets de discussion semblent épuisés, et où il serait techniquement l'heure d'aller dormir. Les deux garçons tombent de fatigue – où est passée la vigueur de leur jeunesse ? – et ils s'allongent sur le lit – après avoir enlevé leurs chaussures, parce qu'ils restent de jeunes hommes bien éduqués même s'ils squattent sans scrupule la chambre d'une maison inconnue.

Ils ont déjà dormi ensemble, plus de fois qu'ils ne peuvent les compter, mais Newt se sent soudainement tendu alors qu'il prend brutalement conscience du corps de Thomas étendu à ses côtés, leurs mains à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Pour distraire le cours de ses pensées, il fixe le plafonnier jusqu'à ce que ses rétines le brûlent, et il détourne le regard, aveuglé par la multitude de points lumineux qui s'affichent à présent dans son champ de vision.

Quand il tourne la tête, il tombe sur Thomas, qui le dévisage intensément, et il papillonne des yeux afin de retrouver une vision normale. Ce serait le moment pour lui de lâcher une petite remarque bien sentie, comme à son habitude, afin de détendre l'atmosphère, mais curieusement rien ne lui vient en tête.

La seule chose à laquelle il est capable de penser, c'est à sa gorge subitement sèche, ses paumes soudainement moites, et à son visage qui se rapproche de celui de Thomas sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Alors qu'il est en train de paniquer devant cette force d'attraction irrésistible que représente Thomas pour lui, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre violemment, et les deux garçons s'écartent en sursautant.

Il ne s'agit que de Rachel, visiblement complètement bourrée, qui pleure parce qu'Aris a tenté de l'embrasser, qu'elle s'est échappée parce qu'elle a flippé, et qu'elle est maintenant persuadée qu'il la déteste pour le restant de sa vie.

Sonya débarque à sa suite, apparemment dans le même état que son amie, et les deux filles pleurent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Thomas et Newt se sont redressés dans le lit, et Newt hésite entre se sentir extrêmement blasé, ou un tantinet inquiet devant la crise d'angoisse dans laquelle vient de se lancer Rachel.

Au moment où les garçons s'apprêtaient enfin à réagir, Aris arrive également dans la chambre, et Newt lâche un soupir devant toute cette agitation, à laquelle ils avaient justement essayé d'échapper en venant s'isoler. Thomas se tend sur le couvre-lit, prêt à massacrer le type qui a osé blesser sa petite sœur, mais Newt le retient par le poignet alors qu'Aris se jette sur Rachel en se confondant en excuses.

Ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine, et Newt reste interloqué devant la passion de leur baiser. Du calme les jeunes, laissez-en pour ce soir.

Malheureusement, il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur la question que Sonya leur lance un regard sévère, et leur désigne la porte du menton. Newt croit halluciner, mais sa sœur est bien sérieuse : elle est en train de les chasser d'une pièce où ils s'étaient eux-mêmes réfugiés pour trouver un peu de paix. Il jette un regard à l'adolescente lui signifiant qu'elle ne perd rien pour attendre, et Thomas et lui se lèvent du lit avec dignité.

Alors que Newt passe devant sa sœur pour sortir à la suite de Thomas, Sonya le retient :

\- Alors, t'as conclu ?

Newt lui renvoie un regard interloqué, et Sonya soupire.

\- Vous êtes trop nazes. J'y croyais pourtant.

Il ne pose pas plus de question, et ils descendent tous les trois, laissant les deux amoureux dans la chambre d'amis. Le moment sur le lit est passé, l'attraction a disparu. Du moins, c'est ce que Newt croyait.

-X-

Sortant de ses pensées, alors que Thomas n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot, Newt ramasse le vélo qui s'est échoué au milieu de la route, et commence à marcher en direction de leur appartement.

Il ne sait pas pour Thomas, mais lui n'a qu'une envie : rentrer prendre une douche, et se mettre au lit. Il doit être cinq heures du matin, et contrairement à Thomas, qui a fini les cours récemment, il a une semaine de boulot dans les pattes, et il est littéralement épuisé. Si cette conversation ne doit mener nulle part, autant que leurs pas les conduisent jusqu'à la maison.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

La voix de Thomas dérape légèrement quand il l'interpelle, quelques mètres en arrière. Newt se retourne, et il sent une énorme lassitude l'envahir quand il aperçoit la posture défensive de Thomas, qui s'est immobilisé sur le trottoir.

\- J'rentre à l'appart. J'en ai marre de cette non-discussion.

En quelques pas, Thomas est à côté de lui, et Newt se retient de soupirer quand les mains du brun agrippent le guidon du vélo.

\- T'as pas le droit de te tirer maintenant !

Newt a un sourire sarcastique.

\- Ah parce qu'il faut que je demande une autorisation maintenant ?

Il bluffe un peu, d'autant qu'il vient de se rappeler qu'il n'a pas ses clés, et il réfléchit déjà aux possibilités de logement qui s'offrent à lui quand Thomas le force à s'arrêter. Ses incroyables yeux se plantent dans ceux de Newt, et il a l'impression de boire la tasse, ses voix respiratoires le brûlent, et il suffoque sans pouvoir détacher son regard de celui de l'autre garçon.

Et c'est si violent, cette sensation d'appartenir entièrement à quelqu'un, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant rien vu venir. Toutes ces années à vivre aux côtés de Thomas, de son Tommy, pour finalement en arriver à une seule conclusion. Le point d'orgue de leur relation, le tournant décisif. Et c'est arrivé ce soir.

-X-

Newt a vingt-deux ans. Quand il pénètre dans l'appartement que Teresa occupe avec Minho, il est assailli par l'odeur de peinture fraîche, et il regarde avec amusement son ami tenter de faire disparaître une tache de peinture verte qui lui décore le nez.

Les autres sont déjà sur la terrasse, et il les rejoint en enlevant sa veste en cuir. Il a monté les escaliers quatre à quatre, bien trop conscient d'être très en retard, mais personne ne semble lui en tenir rigueur, et il est salué comme le Messie quand il brandit la bouteille de moelleux qu'il a acheté en sortant du cours d'anglais qu'il vient de donner.

Ses amis sont habitués à le voir arriver aussi tard, et Newt les soupçonne d'être un peu intéressés, car ils savent que son maigre salaire sert principalement à acheter du vin pour leurs soirées improvisées. Mais il les pardonne, parce qu'il n'est pas le dernier à se resservir.

Il éprouve une sensation étrange ce soir, comme si quelque chose de très important allait bientôt se produire, sans qu'il n'ait été mis au courant des tenants et des aboutissants de la chose avant d'être mis sur le fait accompli.

Cela doit probablement avoir un rapport avec Thomas, puisque tout tourne autour de Thomas dans sa vie.

Ce constat s'est imposé de lui-même quelques mois plus tôt, sans qu'il n'en ressente aucune amertume. Il avait simplement tenté de faire le point sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il comptait faire plus tard, une fois que Thomas et lui auraient validé leur master 2, et qu'il leur faudrait inévitablement envisager de bouger. Quitter leur appartement et sa petite terrasse encombrée de plantes vertes qui crèvent les unes à la suite des autres, les voisins qu'ils commencent à peine à apprécier, le tramway qu'ils prennent ensemble tous les matins en se partageant une paire d'écouteurs, la caissière de la supérette d'en face qui les prend pour un couple et qu'ils ne prennent plus la peine de détromper.

Et alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, Newt avait réalisé, aussi facilement que l'on s'aperçoit qu'il pleut ou qu'on a trop salé son plat, que toute son existence tournait autour de Thomas. Et qu'il était fort probable, voire quasiment certain, qu'il soit tombé amoureux de son colocataire, accessoirement ami d'enfance.

Newt n'avait pas fait semblant d'être étonné, surpris ou dégoûté quand il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments. Il avait fait comme à son habitude : il avait haussé les épaules, décrétant qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard. Et visiblement, « plus tard », c'est ce soir.

La soirée se déroule normalement, Teresa et Minho s'écharpent sur un sujet que les autres autour de la table comprennent à peine, Brenda et Fry flirtent sans jamais oser se jeter à l'eau, Gally et Winston se moquent ouvertement d'eux, et Alby, Newt et Thomas tentent de s'entendre parmi tout ce boucan. Les verres s'enchaînent, et les invités finissent par partir les uns après les autres, dans l'espoir d'attraper le dernier tramway.

Newt et Thomas conviennent, comme à leur habitude, d'emprunter un vélo pour rentrer. Ils sont habitués à louper le dernier train, et Newt a même une carte d'abonnement à son nom. Ils n'ont pas trouvé l'utilité d'en acheter une pour Thomas, puisqu'ils montent quasiment systématiquement sur le même vélo, traversant la ville comme deux guerriers conquérants sur leur monture de fer.

L'ambiance s'est un peu calmée, et lorsque Minho raccompagne Alby à la porte, ils se retrouvent tous les quatre, comme au bon vieux temps. Minho qui s'est gentiment incrusté dans le duo que formaient Newt et Thomas à leur entrée au collège, et Teresa, à qui la grande porte avait été ouverte à partir du moment où Thomas avait réalisé que Minho n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Ils avaient longtemps formé un quatuor indissociable, se surnommant eux-mêmes « les quatre mousquetaires » et snobant les jaloux qui tenaient à leur rappeler « qu'ils n'étaient que trois mousquetaires à l'origine ».

Par chance, ils ne se sont pas éloignés avec le temps, mais ils apprécient tout de même ces moments bien trop rares où ils peuvent se retrouver uniquement tous les quatre, à discuter calmement sur un fond de « musique d'ascenseur » – Minho critique souvent les goûts musicaux de Teresa, mais tous ont jugé plus prudent de la laisser constituer la playlist.

Newt a l'esprit délicieusement grisé par le vin – excellente bouteille au demeurant, il ferait bien de photographier l'étiquette avant qu'elle ne soit jetée – et il a envie de faire des choses stupides, comme d'embrasser Thomas ou de se jeter à genoux pour lui déclarer son amour éternel.

Il sourit comme un crétin en s'imaginant se rouler aux pieds de Thomas en le suppliant de l'aimer en retour, et le principal concerné lui lance un regard interrogateur, curieux de savoir ce qui le fait rire. Newt a les mots sur le bout de la langue, trois syllabes, sept lettres, et pourtant il préfère détourner l'attention générale en se levant pour aller chercher une bouteille de bière au frigo.

Thomas le suit, et Teresa et Minho en profitent pour se lancer dans un baiser passionné. Malaise, malaise, quand tu nous tiens.

Newt met un temps fou à trouver le chemin du frigo, et il réalise qu'il aurait peut-être dû avoir le coude moins léger s'il veut rentrer en un seul morceau. Il pourrait dormir chez Minho et Teresa, c'est d'ailleurs un arrangement qui leur est souvent proposé par le couple, mais il a été passablement traumatisé par ce réveil de l'enfer où ses amis semblaient avoir littéralement oublié leur présence quand ils s'étaient levés le lendemain matin.

Depuis la vision plus que surprenante – même pour Newt-j'ai-un-chill-à-toute-épreuve-Isaac – de Minho en tenue d'Adam qui avait pour idée de prendre de la crème chantilly dans le frigo, Newt et Thomas évitent de dormir chez leurs amis, même quand ils ont trop bu.

Il est douloureusement conscient de la présence de Thomas dans son dos, et il inspire un grand coup en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. La machine déverse sur lui des vagues d'une fraîcheur bienvenue en cette lourde soirée de juin, et il reste planté devant les étagères, le regard dans le vide.

La voix de Thomas s'élève dans la cuisine :

\- Ca va Newtie ?

Le ton est légèrement haché, et Newt a un rictus à l'entente du surnom. Thomas ne l'appelle « Newtie » que lorsqu'il est bourré.

C'est peut-être ce constat qui lui donne la force de se retourner, et de lancer :

\- Je crois que j'ai un problème Tommy.

Le brun penche la tête sur le côté, soudainement très concentré sur les différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à lui pour aider son ami, manifestement dans le besoin. Newt a très envie de ricaner. Malgré son incroyable capacité à les sortir de toutes les emmerdes possibles qu'ils ont eu l'occasion de rencontrer durant leur courte vie, il doute que Super-Tommy puisse l'aider sur ce coup-là.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Ça y est, la bombe est lâchée. Thomas ne répond rien, et reste figé sur place comme une statue de glace. Newt a presque envie de lui donner un petit coup sur le bras pour voir s'il ne va pas tomber et se fracasser au sol en se rompant en milliards de morceaux qu'ils devront rechercher sous les tables, les chaises, les commodes…

Avec un sens du timing impressionnant, Teresa rentre dans le salon, un air contrit sur le visage. Newt sait pertinemment que cet air donne généralement le signal de départ, il est temps pour leurs amis de récupérer l'intégralité de leur appart et de pouvoir s'adonner à une activité saine et naturelle de jeune couple – c'est-à-dire un long sommeil réparateur à la suite d'une dure semaine de labeur, bien évidemment.

Newt récupère sa veste sur le dossier du canapé, et n'attend pas que Teresa prenne la parole pour lâcher :

\- On allait partir de toute manière Tee.

La jeune femme lui répond avec un sourire soulagé, probablement heureuse de constater qu'ils ne prennent pas mal le fait d'être quasiment jetés dehors. Newt récupère les bouteilles vides afin de les jeter dans le conteneur prévu à cet effet en bas de l'immeuble, plus pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit que par véritable conscience écologique. Thomas enfile son teddy avec des gestes mécaniques, et Newt aurait presque envie de rire si une brusque bouffée d'angoisse ne lui avait pas serré la gorge comme un étau de fer.

S'il résume correctement la situation, il vient de balancer à Thomas entre la poubelle et le lave-vaisselle qu'il était probable qu'il soit amoureux de lui. Et même s'il n'est pas du genre stressé, ça, ça le fait carrément baliser.

-X-

Et ils en sont maintenant là, plantés au milieu de la rue, le vélo s'élevant entre eux comme un misérable pacificateur. Hissez les drapeaux blancs, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre le Newt et le Mas de leur duo d'inséparables.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

La voix de Thomas est dénuée d'agressivité, il semble s'être calmé. A la place, seule une franche curiosité perce dans sa question, et Newt ne sait pas comment interpréter ce revirement de situation inattendu. Comme il n'a aucune idée de la réponse à apporter, parce qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même, il décide de poser une question en retour – technique de psychologie classique :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Thomas serre les dents.

\- Arrête de répondre aux questions par d'autres questions.

Visiblement, les conseils de psychologie niveau deuxième année que lui fournit Sonya ne sont pas suffisants pour berner le Tommy sauvage, surtout quand ce dernier a une idée en tête. Newt soupire :

\- J'en sais rien OK ? J'ai juste… Flippé.

Thomas semble incrédule, et Newt se dit qu'il réagirait exactement pareil s'il était à sa place. Sa réponse n'a aucun putain de sens, et il se sent déjà fatigué de devoir se justifier. Quand Thomas reprend la parole, sa voix est à la limite du sarcasme.

\- Tu as _flippé_ ?

Newt lâche le vélo qui s'écrase de nouveau par terre dans un bruit métallique assez crispant, et il fouille dans les poches de sa veste pour trouver son paquet de cigarettes. Oui, il fume beaucoup trop, mais il lui semble qu'il n'en a jamais eu tant besoin.

\- Oui j'ai flippé ! Aucun de nous deux ne sait où on sera après les vacances d'été, et ça me terrifie de me dire que peut-être on ne se verra plus, alors qu'on a passé presque toute notre putain de vie ensemble, et…

Thomas le coupe – une chance, parce qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire après :

\- Tu as peur qu'on ne se voie plus après l'été ?

Newt commence franchement à s'agacer.

\- Tu comptes répéter toutes mes phrases ou je peux espérer avoir une discussion ce soir ?

Thomas ricane, et Newt se détend légèrement. Bien, peut-être qu'il ne le déteste pas finalement. Le brun continue :

\- Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas coupé court à chaque conversation qu'on a pu avoir sur le sujet, tu aurais su que je me suis renseigné pour savoir si je pouvais envisager une prépa à distance pour mon école. Et mon directeur de mémoire a appuyé ma candidature pour le poste dont je t'avais parlé, en parallèle de la prépa. Je sais que tu vas rester dans le coin, alors j'ai fait en sorte que moi aussi.

Si Newt a pu être à court de mots plus tôt dans la discussion, la torpeur dans laquelle il est plongé actuellement est indescriptible. Les phrases que Thomas vient de prononcer s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, et il n'est capable de penser qu'à une chose : Thomas a fait en sorte qu'ils restent dans le même coin.

Il ne devrait pas être surpris. D'eux deux, Thomas a toujours été celui qui prenait les initiatives. Après tout, c'est Thomas qui est venu le chercher dans sa chambre pour l'entraîner jouer au foot. C'est Thomas qui est venu lui tenir compagnie pendant cette soirée de Noël où Newt avait dédaigné les jeunes adolescentes qui avaient timidement tenté de l'inviter à danser. C'est encore Thomas qui l'avait emmené visiter une multitude d'appartements pour trouver la colocation de leurs rêves. Et cette fois encore, c'est Thomas qui prend les devants pour leur permettre de rester ensemble l'année prochaine.

Le silence s'éternise tandis que Thomas le fixe d'un air entendu, et Newt bredouille :

\- Et… pour mon problème ?

Ce doit être une des premières fois de sa vie où il peine autant à sortir une phrase, et il maudit ses gènes de placide grand-breton de se faire la malle au moment où il aurait bien besoin d'eux.

Thomas hausse les épaules :

\- Je suppose que le fait que ce soit réciproque supprime le problème non ?

Newt n'est pas vulgaire d'habitude, mais bordel là il reste sur le cul. Il sait qu'il doit sûrement tenter un peu trop sa chance, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

\- Mais… Tu étais en colère pourtant.

Thomas ramasse le vélo, s'abstenant de répondre, et il vérifie que tout est en état de fonctionnement avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche :

\- C'est vrai. Désolé. J'aime pas quand t'es nonchalant comme ça, on dirait que c'est pas important pour toi.

En totale contradiction avec ce qu'il vient de dire, son ton est d'une neutralité absolue, et Newt prend conscience à quel point il doit être agaçant avec son petit haussement d'épaules désintéressé à chaque nouvelle un tant soit peu perturbante.

Promis, il fera un effort.

Thomas le fixe, et lui désigne la selle d'un mouvement de tête. La discussion semble terminée, mais Newt n'a aucun doute qu'ils en reparleront dès qu'ils auront mis un pied dans l'appartement. Il se glisse derrière Thomas, et s'agrippe à son teddy, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur familière de lessive et de cigarette qui flotte sur le tissu. Ils filent dans la ville déserte, le vent leur siffle aux oreilles, et Newt sent un sourire stupide étirer ses lèvres. Il pourrait probablement mourir maintenant qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à redire.

Enfin si, il lui reste quand même une chose à faire avant de mourir – d'autant plus que ce serait complètement idiot de mourir maintenant, il n'a pas encore touché à son livret d'épargne sur lequel il essaie chaque mois de déposer quelques euros, et ça l'emmerderait un peu qu'il serve à payer son enterrement.

Quand ils arrivent devant leur immeuble, Thomas raccroche le vélo à sa station avec des gestes fébriles, et Newt se dirige vers la porte dans l'optique, somme toute logique, de prendre de l'avance en l'ouvrant.

Mais il a à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'un éclair brun le plaque au mur, et l'exclamation de surprise qu'il était sur le point de lâcher est coupée par une bouche inconnue sur la sienne.

Enfin, pas si inconnue la bouche se dit-il alors que le corps de Thomas se presse contre le sien.

Ce soir-là, ils mettront une dizaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et ils ne pousseront la porte de l'appartement que cinq minutes après être parvenus à leur palier. Ce qui se passera ensuite restera dans l'intimité de la chambre de Thomas qui, comme à son habitude, avait continué de prendre les devants…

* * *

 _Les lumières s'éteignent en plein après-midi_

 _L'impression d'être une ville sans soleil…_


End file.
